Forgiveness comes from the heart (or text)
by NicercyPercico
Summary: They had a huge fight, Nico apologizes over texts. Will Percy forgive Nico? (Percico)


Percy was curled up in the corner of his cabin; arms wrapped tightly around him as if they could protect him from the whole world, his knees were as close as can be to his chest, muffling his cries of pain. The teenage boy's whole frame was shaking, the weather outside was showing how he was feeling; with the rain crashing down on anything it touched, the sky was a blanket of grey storm clouds and the cold wind whistling throw the cabins with great force.

The youth stayed like this; huddled in the corner with blood pumping in his ears, until the sound of a text broke him from his misery. Percy was slightly amazed that he could hear it from over the noise of the weather and the pounding from inside his head. The teen gingerly picked up his phone (which he snuck into camp against the rules) and glanced at the screen as best he could; for his normally lively, happy sea green eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

As he read that the text was from Nico his heart stopped, his breath stilled and the tears stopped cascading down his face for a moment.

** Nico di Angelo **

_"I've been such a spoiled brat to you and no matter how many times I say sorry, it wouldn't even start to cover it. You have every right to be mad at me. And be a dick. I'd probably even encourage it._

Percy's hand began to tremble as he read on.

** Nico di Angelo **

_I was never good enough for you merman, which is why I would always deny it_

A loud sob escaped the older boy. Nico always called him Merman; he said it was because of how Percy once coloured his hair. You see Percy lost a bet with his best friend Annie and had to dye his hair a mixture of blues, greens and some purple was mixed in there too. Being a son of Poseidon also helped with the nickname. So from then on Nico always called him merman and Percy always called Nico his Angel. (Since Nico's name in Italian means 'The Angel of death'. Percy always thought that was funny and ironic.)

** Nico di Angelo **

_I was never good enough to be in your life, and honestly by the time I realised how much of an honour it was to be in it...it was already way too late. I really did want to explain, I really did. But in whatever words I put it; it never seemed to sound good enough. It just made me sound like the stupid fool I am. And believe me when I tell you that if I could go back and be the friend or even boyfriend who you truly deserved, I would. Oh to the gods, I really would. And I want you in my life, no; I **need **you in my life so bloody much. I would go to Tartarus and back to be with you. I understand it's way too late for me to tell you this, but I relied on you more than i even let on. So bloody much. Merman, I would go to Tartarus and back to be with you. I understand it's a way too late for me to tell you this, but honestly I relied on you more than I ever said or let on. _

_Everyone always saw me as a freak. A loner, creepy boy who couldn't do anything but scare people off. And even before that, when Bianca was there for me and I was happy, the campers saw me as an annoying 10 year old. And it all just went to shit when she died. The gods, mortals, demigods, **everyone**, **everywhere, **shunned me just for being a son of Hades, how the fuck is that fair? _

_But you **never** did. When I ran away you wouldn't stop looking for me, you spend every minute of every fucking day searching for me; just to make sure I was ok. Even when I pushed you away, took all my anger out on you and blamed you for my sisters' death; just because I was afraid of my feelings for you… you took it. You didn't care what I said to you or if I hit you, as long as I would feel better after it… how can you even exist Percy? You like an angel the gods sent from Olympus. _

The boy with the heartbroken eyes didn't want to read anymore. He wanted to throw the phone to the other side of the room but knew that wouldn't solve his problems. Percy thought he should hear Nico out. See what the boy with the gorgeous, dark, black, abyss eyes had to say. This was the first time Nico was talking (well… _texting_) him since they had their massive fight.

** Nico di Angelo **

_I should be apologizing. And I can't bear for you to leave; it would break what's left of my messed-up heart. But I understand, I've been such an asshole Percy and I don't deserve such an amazing creature as you in my life. I should have told you since the beginning that you were my mythomagic hero brought to life. I should have told you everything instead of the thoughts continuously circling my head. Not getting anywhere and just receiving heartache and pain that was never your fault. But I can't because I never really learnt how to express myself and my feelings. Ha, that's a fucking understatement, but I blame my father for that one. And I will always associate mermaids with you._

(Percy chocked out a sound between a laugh and a hiccup after reading that line.)

** Nico di Angelo**

_You'll always be someone's perfect merman. I really just hope to the gods they tell you instead of fucking everything up like I have. I am really, hugely sorry. For everything._

_But please don't leave me. I know it's terrible of me to ask because I've been such a massive asshole to you. But please, I beg you. Don't. I really, really need you in my life. And the reason I'm texting you is because I could never say these things in person. I wouldn't get a word out because I would be a blabbering fool with tears and I don't ever what people to see me that way; especially you. It's not because I'm afraid of what you would think because I know you don't see tears as weakness but as strength, it's because I know you would see it as your fault when it's not and forgive me. I want you to, but I need you to forgive me because you think I deserve your forgiveness and not because of how you would feel guilty because you love me. So please read this and… and… I don't know. I want your forgiveness so much my love, but I don't want to hurt you. I will always care deeply for you mermaid, always remember this. _

By the end of reading the texts Percy's mind was spinning. He didn't know whether to laugh or scream, smile or cry, Percy just didn't know. Turns out he didn't have to because Nico came barging into his cabin, bring in rain before he slammed the door shut. Nico look amazing as always, his black as midnight hair looked like it just came from the shower and his clothes clung to his body showing of his muscles. (And Percy did absolutely **_not_** lick his lips…)

"Nico what are you-?" Percy was cut off by lips being pressed hard against his mouth. Percy got the message; _don't talk, don't think. _

Percy didn't mind at all. He just went with the flow. The kiss turned rough with passion; neither cared when their teeth clashed together or if they accidently bit each other's tongues in the process. Again the message was clear; _rough and hard. _

Percy picked Nico up and slammed him against the wall. Nico's pack hurt but he didn't care, this was exactly what he wanted, he wasn't some porcelain doll that was going to break and he hated when people treated him as such. With that in mind; Nico slung his arms around the taller boy's neck and wrapped his legs around Percy's waist. Neither remembers much about what happened between the wall to the bed; except for the feverish, frenzy, passionate hands from beneath clothing, clinging at them, discarding and throwing their clothes across the cabin or on the floor.

Nico felt the cool material of the bed while he clung onto the other boy like a lifeline; while Percy _touched, **kissed **_and**_ thrust_** into him, running his skilful hands all over Nico's body. Both boys felt feverish from the _amazing_ and _lustful _touches.

Percy moaned in bliss as he pounded into Nico's _wonderful_, tight heat. He made it his life mission to aim for Nico's special bundle of nerves that would definitely send him over the edge. Percy grabbed his bed's wooden head board hard, his lips and teeth busying anything they could reach on his lovers' body.

Nico was in Elysium! His head was thrown back in unbelievable pleasure, hair sprawled out over the pillows as his tongue wet his lips until it caught Percy's attention and he began to suck on it. (Nico didn't mind at all.) His hands were clutching tightly onto the bed sheets or his boyfriends skin. (He wasn't picky where he could put his hands at all…)

Nico didn't last long with Percy beautifully assaulting his prostate mercilessly, the older boy didn't even have to touch his cock before Nico shot his cum over his chest and the bed. Percy was grunting away as he felt his angel come undone underneath him. He loved how the younger boy's muscles were contracting on his dick and he couldn't hold off his orgasm any more. (He was only mildly disappointed; as the pleasure began to heighten.) He started pounding more vigorously into Nico as he reached his peak. He came with a grunted cry as he exploded into his long love.

They lay there, cuddling, in their post orgasmic bliss. "I'm sorry." Nico trailed of in a whisper.

"I know Nico. I'm sorry too." Soothed Percy as he peppered his boyfriend with kisses anywhere he could.

"But you have nothing to be sorry for Percy." Trembled Nico; his eyes filling up with tears.

Percy knew he didn't, but it was in his nature to feel guilty if these things happened.

Percy decided to ignore that conversation, so he chose to have a different one.

"I love you, Nico, you're my little Angel." Percy said sincerely. He wanted to tell Nico this for a _long_, **_long_** time. And he could tell Nico did too.

"I love you too, mio piccolo oceano, mia speciale sirena." Nico said with love shinning bright in his eyes.

They cuddled until the storm end. (And maybe a **_lot_** more after that…)

* * *

mio piccolo oceano = my little ocean

mia speciale sirena = my special siren/mermaid/merman


End file.
